Vivir Intensamente
by sayamairan
Summary: Zero sabe que solo tiene tiempo prestado, su condicion de nivl E cada vez amenaza con mas fuerza, la boda de Kaname con Yuuki le hace tomar una desicion que cambiara todo, dos almas enamoras que no podran estar juntas, un conde solitario que ansia una luna, y un viaje para vivir con intensidad todo lo que se pueda antes de que su tiempo se agote slash(Alucard x Zero)(Kaname x Zero)
1. Capitulo 01

**Capitulo 01**

Trago grueso y apretó el sobre en sus manos, había llegado el momento, todo habida acabado, si era sincero consigo mismo, lo que ellos tenían jamás había tenido un inicio, nunca fueron pareja solo fue una relación meramente carnal, donde el sucumbía ante sus bajos instinto, el hermoso sobre de la invitación yacía en el suelo, se preguntó si esta era una retorcida manera de hacerle saber que sus encuentro habían terminado, el oji amatista sabía que su orgullo nunca le permitiría ser el amante de un hombre casado, leyó la invitación y una sonrisa amarga adorno sus labios.

Su mirada se perdió en un punto de la pared, sintió como su pecho se estrujaba, se sentía agónico, el dolor no era físico sino emocional, dejo la invitación a la boda sobre la mesilla de noche a un lado de su cama, fue al baño a ducharse, por alguna inexplicable razón sentía que debía lavar su cuerpo de cualquier rastro de ese hombre, -hizo una mueca desdeñosa- no se vieron en días, era obvio que ya su relación no era la misma, tanto el como kaname tenían responsabilidades que no podían dejar de lado,- que burda excusa se recrimino,- lo indiscutible era que ella podía darle algo que él jamás podría, cuando escucho rumores sobre la boda no le importo, pensó ingenuamente que el tendría la decencia de decírselo a la cara, que equivocado, la mirada amatista miro una vieja fotografía y unas traicioneras lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, él lo había perdido todo, sus padres, su hermano e incluso su humanidad, el ya no tenía nada y se aferró innegablemente esa mocosa que se hacía pasar por humana, más nada lo preparo para no caer rendido a los pies de kuran kaname.

los vampiros pura sangre se marcharon antes de cumplirse una semana del ataque de Rido Kuran, a pesar de haberse marchado, zero y kaname sostenía encuentros sexuales de manera regular, el cazador sabía que no recibiría amor del sangre pura pero... siempre había la esperanza, el traicionero pensamiento de que podría obtener una caricia que no estuviese plagada de lujuria sino de amor o simple cariño- bufo cínico- eran ridículos tales pensamiento, el pura sangre se casaba dentro de un mes justo cuando se cumplía seis meses del ataque de Rido Kuran se pregunto si estaban siendo cínicos al elegir esa fecha.

Con desgano y antipatía entro a la ducha y tallo su cuerpo con esmero, utilizo mucho jabón aromático, sabía que eso no borraría los recuerdos en su piel, el tacto o incluso el olor ajeno que el sentía impregnado en él, pero la lógica no siempre se aplicaba, y Zero supo muy dentro de él... que todo había terminado, lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas siendo disimuladas por el agua de la ducha, no lloro, pero las lagrimas se negaban a desaparecer, se sintió frio como un tempano de hielo y quiso dormir, dormir y nunca más despertar, odiaba a kaname por haberlo enamorado y lo odiaba aún más por preferir a yuuki, a ella también la odiaba, pues solo era una princesa ignorante, cuantos sacrificios se había hecho por su bien, solo por protegerla,- la amargura lo embargo-, ella era feliz como humana y ahora lo era aún más como princesa de los vampiros, y aun así le arrebataba lo único que él deseaba, que importaba si había un compromiso de por medio, la familia kuran al parecer no conocía las consecuencias de la endogamia,-rio con humor, según, mientras más pura la sangre mejor- ante todos los vampiros él era solo un asqueroso nivel E, no había forma de cambiarlo, y ante los cazadores, solo era un arma con fecha próxima de vencimiento. Fue en ese instante que Zero tomo una decisión que cambiaría no solo su destino sino su forma de ver la vida.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Zero había planeado de manera meticulosa durante dos semanas, planeo hasta lo más mínimo su huida, su vida estaba a punto de terminar,- ojos amatista vieron con melancolía el bosque a través de la ventana del cuarto que ocupaba en la casa de Kaien Cross – su cuerpo no soportaría por mucho tiempo y él no pensaba depender de la migajas de alguien más para sobrevivir, porque zero sabía que él no vivía sino que sobrevivía, algo que le dejo un sin sabor de boca al comprenderlo, Cross había estado tan ensimismado que no noto los formularios de emancipación que el peliplata deslizo entre los papeles ya revisados solo faltantes de firmar, el director ingenuamente había firmado, dándole a Zero su libertad legal, Zero tenia conocimientos en finanza y tecnología no fue difícil crear una cuenta cifrada en otro país con sus papeles en regla, suiza fue su elección, los bancos no revelarían información de un cliente tan adinerado, la familia Kiryuu no solo era la elite de los cazadores sino de las finanzas, todas las cuentas habían sido congeladas diez días después de la muerte del patriarca Kiryuu, la asociación se quiso adueñar de ese dinero aludiendo que serviría para financiar a la nueva generación de cazadores, pero su padre había estipulado en su testamento que solo un Kiryuu de sangre podría reclamar y nadie más.

Había tenido que cobrar algunos favores para que la asociación no se enterara que se había emancipado, y sobre todo para que no notasen que todo el dinero de los Kiryuu se había esfumado en el extranjero, el dinero había pasado por dieciocho cuentas distintas antes de ser retirado en efectivo, efectivo que días después fue depositado en su nueva cuenta bancaria, todo esto le costó un par de miles pero era un precio bajo a pagar y los beneficios eran incalculables, Zero sabía que Kaname quería verlo un día antes de su boda y él lo complacería ya que le convenía, por lo menos bebería la sangre de Kuran para mantenerse a raya por un tiempo, aunque Zero ya se había hecho a la idea de beber sangre humana, no mataría a nadie, simplemente podía comprar sangre a laboratorios, eso le compraría tiempo, porque el necesitaba tiempo, quería vivir y ver el mundo más allá del horror y la sangre que siempre había plagado su vida.

Cuando llegase el momento el mismo acabaría con su vida, pero antes quería ver cuán maravilloso era el mundo que Ichiru y el soñaron recorrer, recodaba las largas platicas acostado en una manta sobre el césped a la sombra de un gran árbol, ambos inocentemente soñaban con recorrer las calles adoquinadas de Inglaterra, ver el paisaje desde lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, visitar la torre inclinada de pizza, ver ese mar índigo que según el libro que leyeron resplandecía como la joya de los dioses al amanecer, tenían tantos planes, pensaban que serían cazadores y en sus ratos libres se dedicarían a viajar, ambos tenían el deseo de conocer más allá de lo que se les mostraba.

Ichiru deseaba ir a la selva amazónica y recorre el vasto rio que lo atravesaba, mientras el quería ir a Bora-Bora y ver por sí mismo las playas que enamoraban a quien las visitaba- una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro- sus sueños jamás se cumplieron, pero el haría ese sueño posible, lo viviría por los dos y cuando se volvieran a encontrar en el otro lado le presumiría como el hermano mayor que era, dejaría todo, no se llevaría nada, su nuevo pasaporte estaba guardado en una pequeña mochila que no llamaba la atención, junto a algo de dinero, saldría de Japón como un prófugo no podía darse el lujo de que lo rastrearan y le obligasen a volver, ya todo estaba listo un día después de la boda de los Kuran abordaría una embarcación que lo dejaría en las costas de corea del sur.

No se sentía culpable por dejar a Yagari, a Cross y a Kaito sin explicación alguna, por primera vez seria egoísta, arreglo su habitación, dejando todo en perfecto orden ni siquiera se llevaría la ropa, su plan ya estaba armado tenía una maleta con ropa nueva en un casillero rentado en la estación de trenes, se tinturaría el cabello de negro para no llamar la atención, esperaba tener la fuerza para enfrentarse a Kuran para no sucumbir ante la lujuria que le provocaba, amargamente se dio cuenta que eso era todo, solo lujuria, no había amor entre ellos,- o eso creía el- solo había el amor unilateral que Zero le profesaba a Kuran. Zero sabía que Faltaba muy poco para finalmente ser libre de Kuran, de la asociación e incluso de la academia Cross.

.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Que quieres Kuran-** el filoso tono de voz lo sorprendió **,- mañana te casaras con tu princesa ¿no?,-** la ironía con la que dijo tal frase se sintió como un puño en el estómago del sangre pura - **me hiciste venir para restregármelo-** lo vio tragar mientras sus amatistas brillaban llenas de rabia mal contenida, kaname sabía que era su culpa, fue él el que empezó ese juego de seducción el cual los atrapo a ambos, pero él era un pura sangre con responsabilidades y compromisos ineludibles, aunque en ese instante solo deseaba besar esos labios rosa y enredar sus dedos en ese cabello de plata, pero no podía, ya no, él estaba atado de manos aun antes de nacer y Zero nunca lo entendería. El jamás había podido elegir, solo sorteaba las cartas de su mano de manera que su vida fuera lo más cómoda y pacifica que podía.

 **Te equivocas-** respondió con voz cansada **\- necesitaba disculparme** \- la sorpresa fue evidente en el peliplata, kaname se sintió como un bastardo, acaso Zero pensaba que él no tendría la decencia de por lo menos disculparse, kaname sabía que lo suyo no había sido solo sexo Zero sentía algo profundo por él y kaname le correspondía pero había demasiado en contra, y podrían perderlo todo, no era un cobarde, si por el fuera mandaría todo a la mierda, pero sus acciones no solo repercutiría en el sino en todos sus asociados y seguidores, pondría en peligro a yuuki, que sería forzada a casarse con algún otro sangre pura con el objetivo de hacerla parir como si fuese una yegua de cría y el no permitía tal destino para su princesa.

 **Tu... ¿disculparte...?-** la incredulidad tatuada en su rostro, fue aún más doloroso ver tal reacción en Zero, su hermosa luna la cual jamás podría volver a sostener en su brazos, suspiro cansado, se sentía desganado era casi una tortura tenerlo al frente y no poder enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su clavícula el no poder besar esa piel inmaculada.

 **Sé que las palabras no son suficientes-** dijo con voz cascada- **te debo una disculpa por lo que paso con Rido, aunque tú ya sabias que yo necesitaba que protegieras a Yuuki... tu aun no sabías la razón real, por eso me disculpo-** su voz cargada de sinceridad hizo que el corazón de Zero se estrujase como un trapo **\- te pido perdón por... por dejar que tuvieses sentimientos por mi-** kuran no estaba siendo arrogante la amargura y la tristeza se notaba en su rostro **\- esto debía ser solo algo pasajero algo mera y exclusivamente carnal pero...-**

 **No te creas tanto Kuran-** dijo con dientes apretado, Kaname le veía con infinita tristeza **\- quien dijo que tengo sentimientos por una sanguijuela como tú** \- una sonrisa triste fue lo que le dedico el de ojos borgoña.

 **Cierto-** concordó, **\- permite disculparme por insinuar tal cosa-** dijo con amargura, Zero sabía que esa era la despedida, aunque Kanam le quisiera Yuuki estaba y siempre estaría primero que él, pensó atormentado. **\- mañana me casare creí... que debía decírtelo a la cara,-** la angustia embargo al peliplata- **todo entre nosotros termino...**

 **Hace mucho tiempo que lo hizo-** murmuro con pesar- **no necesito que me lo digas, la invitación fue clara, te casabas y ya no había un lugar para para nosotros, ya no-** negó con la cabeza, lagrimas se deslizaron por las blancas mejillas del peliplata, Kaname no seco esas lágrimas de hacerlo solo le dañaría más, Zero seco rápidamente con sus manos el rastros de lagrimas viéndole con odio y tristeza, el sangre pura se preguntó que hubiese sido distinto si pudiese elegir.

 **Te amo-** soltó sin pensar, Zero abrió desmesuradamente los ojos **\- te amo-** repitió con una profunda tristeza **,- te amo tanto Zero... pero debo protegerla-** tenía un nudo en su garganta que le hacia difícil hablar- **se lo prometí a ellos... si pudiese volver a nacer desearía que nos pudiésemos encontrar, Zero, si eso llegase a ocurrir te amare hasta el último día de mi vida, -** trago grueso las palabras atoradas en su garganta, las lagrimas no paraban de rodar por las mejillas del peliplata **,- te amo y eso no cambiara hasta que muera pero... deseo proteger a Yuuki, entre ella y yo no habrá amor, solo será cariño pero eso me vasta-** la expresión de Zero se tornó melancólica y distante **\- lo lamento, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero no lamento el haber estado junto a ti, no me arrepiento el haber compartido contigo todos esos momentos.**

 **No me hagas reír-** dijo con dientes apretados viéndole con fiereza mientras las lagrimas seguían bajando por sus blancas mejillas.

 **No me río de ti-** aseguro- **puede que jamás me perdones... pero fui feliz, fui extremadamente feliz al poder despertar a tu lado, el poder contemplarte mientras dormías ajeno a todo por unos instante, como tu mirada rebosaba de alegría con simplemente un beso de mi parte, me cautivaste, me enamoraste, te metiste en mi piel como un tatuaje y ocupaste mi corazón de manera irrevocable y mi corazón se quedara en tus manos, pero eso esta bien porque he decidido querer mas no amar, no amare a nadie más que a ti, -** los latidos desbocados del peliplata hicieron que los ojos borgoñas se encendieron **\- tal vez ame a un hijo pero no querré a nadie más con la pasión y el deseo que siento por ti.**

Yuuki estaba reteniendo a duras penas un sollozo, ella no lo sabía, jamás pensó que su hermano sintiera eso por Zero, jamás tuvo pista alguna y ahora ella era la razón de esa ruptura, solo por protegerla, se odio a si misma pero sabía que Kaname no daría marcha atrás en sus intenciones, el corazón de Yuuki parecía estrujarse con cada palabra que salía de los labios del de ojos borgoña, la intensidad, la devoción y el amor que se profesaban era tan profundo y abrumador que le hizo llorar, la pelicaoba sabía que Zero debía tener emociones similares o incluso más fuertes por Kaname, ¿de que otra forma se quedaría callado?.

 **Esto nunca tuvo un futuro-** dijo melancólico **– desde un principio esto estaba condenado al fracaso, Kuran, yo... tratare de vivir-** dijo con una leve sonrisa, Kaname lo vio con sorpresa y una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa se posó en sus labios **\- no sé si podre amar a alguien más pero lo intentare, puedes seguir amándome, yo también lo hare-** Yuuki se sentía morir, era por ella que esas almas enamoradas serian separadas, pero ella no tenía poder alguno y la jugada del destino ya estaba puesta sobre la mesa- **pero quiero que ames a Yuuki, no tienes que amarla con pasión pero amale, a final de cuentas ella es una víctima más de las circunstancias-** la lagrimas no dejaban de caer de los ojos de la pelicaoba- **te agradezco-** declaro con una gran sonrisa, Yuuki no lo soporto más y se atrevió a echar una mirada desde su escondite la radiante sonrisa de zero fue como un golpe en el estómago.

 **Me... ¿agradeces?-** pregunto sin creerle.

 **Todo este tiempo creí que para ti solo era algo físico-** rio sin humor- **que solo era sexo, me alegra saber que no era algo unilateral, que no solo era yo el afectado en esta relación, aunque sea cruel me alegra que tú también hayas terminado con el corazón fragmentado, como el mío.-** susurro lo último.

 **Ya veo-** sonrió triste **\- este es el adiós.**

 **Así es Kuran-** concordó, los ojos amatista se encendieron en rojo.

 **Bebe, lo necesitas-** rogo el oji borgoña, Zero accedió sin rechistar pues necesitaba calmar su sed para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

 **Se feliz Kaname-** dijo con voz suave **\- quiero que seas muy feliz, quiero que yuuki sea feliz-** pego sus frentes y le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- **no importa si desaparezco no me busques-** los ojos de kaname se abrieron de sobremanera- **no pienso morir pero antes de que mi tiempo se acabe quiero vivir, vivir tan intensamente que no tendré remordimiento alguno cuando me llegue el momento, deseo partir sin arrepentimientos-**

 **Zero...-** las palabras se le atoraron.

 **Solo tengo tiempo prestado, y lo sabes, soy un nivel D al borde de convertirme en un nivel E, he luchado incansablemente para no caer pero no puedo ganar por siempre, lo entiendes, tu sangre puede mantenerme pero... ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-** pregunto tristón sus amatistas casi sin brillo **\- no deseo esa vida... seré egoísta, quiero ser libre aunque sea por poco tiempo.**

 **¿Qué planeas?-** pregunto resignado, posiblemente esa sería la última vez que vería al peliplata.

 **Ya te lo dije, planeo vivir -** sonrio con candidez algo inusual en él.

 **Te daré un poco de mi sangre para que lleves-** Zero lo vio con sorpresa kaname sintió la risa burbujear en su pecho por la expresión- **eso te dará un poco más de tiempo... prestado-** dijo- **prométeme algo... si nos encontramos en otra vida dame una oportunidad-** los ojos amatista se llenaron de sorpresa.

Asintió- **no creo que eso ocurra, pero... si llegase a pasar te daré una oportunidad-** aseguro- **adiós Kaname.**

Yuuki vio como ambos compartieron un dulce beso, un mero roce pero que transmitió tantos sentimientos, ella seria fuerte y soportaría todo, sabía que kaname jamas la amaría y estaba bien con ello, jamás podría recriminarle, ella sería su pilar y rogaba que de existir dios este les permitiera a ellos dos volver a nacer para poder encontrarse y esta vez poder amarse sin restricción.

.

.

.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No estoy segura de seguir este fic lo tengo escrito desde hace algún tiempo lo encontré revisando mi carpeta de **_escribiendo,_** tengo solo otro capitulo escrito y a decir verdad no se que hacer.

Dejare que decidan tienen una semana para comentar y decirme si quieren que esto se convierta en un fic más de mi repertorio, aunque les abierto que pude que publique cada dos semanas o incluso tarde mas con este fic porque tengo otras historias, madre mia se supone que iba a editar mis capítulos para los otros fic ya escritos y me topé con este fic en mi carpeta, creo que es debido a que he leído varios kaname x zero estos últimos días que me anime a publicarlo.


	2. capitulo 02

**Capitulo 02**

Kyoto - Japón 28-12-20xx

Cross sabía que Zero estaba algo abstraído en sus pensamientos, lo notaba menos arisco pero eso no quiere decir que fuese más comunicativo, había un mutismo entre ellos que lo hacía sentir inquieto, Yagari apenas y le hablaba desde lo ocurrido con Rido Kuran, Cross entendía que tendría que arrastrase de lo lindo para conseguir el perdón de los tres cazadores, porque no se engañaba, Kaito también le guardaba resentimiento por el incidente.

Pero eso no le importaba, ya luego vería, cada vez que veía a Zero un nudo se hacía en su garganta y una fuerte opresión se instalaba en su pecho, se había disculpado de rodillas con Zero explicándole el porqué le había ocultado el estatus de sangre pura de Yuuki y le explico que él había hecho una promesa a Juuri Kuran de proteger a su hija, pero que en ningún momento pensó en usarlo para proteger a Yuuki, que fue coincidencia y en parte manipulaciones de Kaname que no vio a tiempo por estar tan entusiasmado por la convivencia entre las dos razas, Zero le había mirado impasible y había abandonado la oficina, el mutismo al cual era sometido por Zero desde entonces lo tenía de los nervios pero era justo, por lo que no rechisto ante el trato.

Cross condujo durante siete horas para ir a la boda de la niña que él consideraba su hija, sabía que Kaname la cuidaría y a la vez sabía que esa unión afectaba de sobremanera a Zero, pero él no entendía a ciencia cierta todas las connotaciones del asunto, era como la caja de pandora que debía permanecer oculta y cerrada, así que Cross dejo el tema y guardo silencio pues era lo mínimo que le debía al joven que había visto crecer por los últimos cinco años, las cosas se pondrían complicadas con la asociación pero esperaba ser lo suficientemente convincente como para que dejasen a Zero un tiempo más a su cuidado.

Zero le había comunicado que si iría a la boda, pero el joven cazador se había marchado el día anterior en su moto sin decir nada, no sabía si Zero realmente asistiría, y no lo culparía de no asistir, aun guardaba un leve resentimiento hacia el sangre pura por usar a su hijo, -suspiro cansado,- aparco el carro como pudo, había una cantidad de autos exorbitantes por el lugar, la mansión kuran resplandecía por todo lo alto, se veía imponente con sus tres niveles, pilares de mármol tallado con bellas flores y una escalera de ambos lados, que permitían el paso hacia la resección del lugar, Cross vestía un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbatín azul cielo, el seria quien entregaría a la novia, se sentía desfallecer de felicidad al ser el quien entregase a su amada bebita en el altar, aunque tenía un sinsabor de boca por cómo se estaban dando las cosas de manera tan apresurada.

Subió los escalones y un mayordomo le indicó donde encontrar a la novia, aún faltaban dos horas para el gran momento y él quería pasar un rato ameno con Yuuki ante de que diera el gran paso de unir su vida con Kaname como marido y mujer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuuki veía su reflejo en el espejo, el vestido era hermoso tenía un corte princesa con un corpiño en forma de corazón la falda era de tul que caía suave y abultado dándole un aire inocente y delicado, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño a un lado que llevaba un entresijo de cuentas (perlitas) y lazos de un blanco inmaculado que representaba la pureza de su cuerpo, su maquillaje fue sencillo a pedido suyo, solo rubor en las mejilla y un suave rosa en los labios, ella sabía que se veía hermosa pero aun así no se sentía feliz- suspiro viendo la desdicha que se reflejaba en su rostro en el espejo- escucho a alguien tocar la puerta y dio permiso de entrar, casi se le va el alma al suelo al ver a Zero frente a ella.

Zero vestía un esmoquin blanco con una camisa de un lila claro llevaba la corbata blanca a juego, Zero la vio con intensidad y ella tembló levemente, el peliplata entro y cerró la puerta **\- Yuuki -** dijo con voz cargada de emociones indescifrables **\- ¿eres feliz?-** pregunto suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella, la pelicaoba quiso mentirle, decirle que era feliz, mas no pudo, sabía que podría ser feliz a futuro, pero no en ese preciso momento.

 **Yo…-** la palabras no le salían y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, Zero acuno con dulzura su rostro y la miro fijamente con sus ojos amatista, como buscando algo en lo más profundo de su ser, Yuuki lo permitió, necesitaba que el entendiera, que supiera que nunca fue su intención herirles ni sepárales, aunque no se lo dijese con palabras sentía que el la entendería.

 **Tonta-** dijo con un pequeña sonrisa- **sabes Yuuki… te odie cuando supe que eras una sangre pura ya que me sentí traicionado-** declaro acariciando la mejilla por donde bajaban sendos ríos de lágrimas **\- juré que la próxima vez que nos encontrásemos te mataría-** dijo con humor- **eso nunca ocurrió, aunque aún resiento el que seas una sanguijuela, aun así… fuiste como una hermana-** la sorprendió por lo dicho **\- una molesta hermana-** aclaro, y Yuuki rio quedito **\- ¿Yuuki…eres feliz?-** volvió a preguntar, ella negó con la cabeza y el la vio con ternura entendiendo que no era solo Kaname quien no podía elegir, sino, que a ella también le habían arrancado sus alas de libertad.

Soltó un hondo suspiro y miro la habitación, poso sus ojos en un sofá pegado a la pared y se encamino agarrado de la mano con ella, para sentarse un momento- **no creo que sea el indicado y menos con mi odio hacia las sanguijuela-** espeto serio, más se rio sin humor poco después, Yuuki permanecía en silencio sentía que de hablar la burbuja explotaría y Zero regresaría ser el de siempre, frio y distante **\- ¡Lucha! -** le ordeno de frente, haciendo un agarre suave sobre sus finos hombros para enfrenta miradas. la pelicaoba abrió los ojos exaltada **\- pelea ante el consejo por lo que deseas, lucha por permanecer con vida y sobre todo pelea por el futuro de vuestros hijos, -** le acaricio con suavidad el rostro transmitiéndole calma- **Yuuki, no solo te vas a casar, sino que serás lanzada a las aves de rapiña que habitan en un mundo elitista del cual fuiste apartada, habrá momento en los que querrás llorar, habrá muchos tragos amargo en el futuro, decepciones al tener las manos atadas por el consejo vampiro, y sé que pasara porqué ellos desean manipularte a su antojo para ganar poder, no desfallezcas no les des tregua, lucha y pelea con garras y dientes. No solo por ti, sino por el futuro de aquellos que han de nacer de su unión -** Yuuki se rompió y lloro amargamente abrazada al pecho de Zero quien prodigaba suaves caricias en su cabello con cuidado de no dañar el peinado.

 **Zero yo… no sé si tengo lo necesario** \- confeso.

 **No se trata de tener lo necesario sino de lo que estas dispuesta a sacrificar para lograr tus objetivos, deberás parecer ante todos un tempano de hielo, imperturbable e inalcanzable, no puedes hacer caso de ningún rumor en torno a Kuran, y debes tener la entereza necesaria para mantenerte a su lado mientras él gana el suficiente poder, se supone que él es el rey de los vampiros** –le sonrió con suavidad **.**

 **si es un rey -** concordó- **pero es un rey encadenado que tratara de quitarse las cadenas una a una y tú ahora serás su pilar, la roca inamovible en su vida, a pesar de que todo se valla al carajo tú debes permanecer a su lado en todo momento, no importa si sientes que no tienes lo necesario, lo importante es que cuando ese momento llegue hagas lo que debes hacer, plántate de manera terca a su lado.**

 **No fuiste tú quien me dijo que la terquedad era uno de mis mayores defectos-** le bromeo con un nudo naciendo en su garganta, las lagrima ya casi cesaban.

Zero rio alegre, algo que agrado demasiado a la pelicaoba- **sabes Yuuki, te daré algo que no creo pueda dar a nadie más-** saco una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón, parecía una cajita de anillo pero dudaba que Zero le diera tal cosa- **este collar era de mi madre, lo he tenido durante mucho tiempo se supone que se lo daría a la mujer que se convertiría en mi esposa pero… eso ya no será-** dijo melancólico.

 **Zero… yo…-** poso unos de sus dedos sobre la boca ajena, acallándola.

 **Yuuki solo calla** -ordeno, retirando su dedos de la boca de la fémina, saco un fino collar de platino con un dije en forma de rosa con un pequeño y hermoso diamante rosa pálido en el centro, era una bella pieza de joyería, la pelicaoba miro el collar con fascinación, Zero deposito el presente en las manos de la joven que reacciono y le dio la espalda coloco el collar en posición en su cuello y Zero entendió que quería que abrochara el collar, un momento después Yuuki llevaba en su cuello orgullosamente su presente, era una reliquia de la familia Kiryuu aunque Yuuki lo ignoraba.

 **Zero es hermoso-** susurro suave- **lo cuidare-** aseguro acariciando el dije en forma de rosa **\- yo tal vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte en este momento pero…-** se mordió el labio- **no me rediré y luchar por kaname-onisama y por mí, me convertiré en su pilar y estaré a su lado así que tu…**

 **No lo digas-** le dio una sonrisa cansada **\- sé que escuchaste -** le dijo con aire meditabundo **\- Kuran estaba demasiado perturbado como para notarte, pero yo soy un cazador-** le dio una sonrisa apagada.

 **Yo…-** trago grueso las lágrimas amenazando con empezar a caer nuevamente- **yo le cuidare -** aseguro **\- sé que soy quien debe ser protegida, pero te aseguro que lo cuidare, así que no debes…-** unos dedos acallaron sus labios, Zero le veía con una media sonrisa.

 **Lo sé -** declaro **\- no es necesario que me lo digas, pero gracias.**

 **Zero yo… te considero mi hermano-** declaro con voz rota, la lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente- **y siempre serás mi hermano, te quiero, eres el único hermano que he tenido, kaname-onisama ha sido más como una figura idealizada del hermano perfecto, pero contigo yo…-** Zero la veía con sorpresa- **pude discutir, reír , llorar, descubrir cosas, aprendí que no servía para la cocina-** dijo riendo aunque las lagrima seguían cayendo- **tuve un hermano que me regaño, que me puso reglas, que estuvo en desacuerdo conmigo, fuimos hermanos, verdaderamente hermanos, kaname-onisama no discutirá conmigo solo me explicara las cosas hasta que lo vea a su manera, no me regañara solo me protegerá incluso de mi propios errores, tal vez descubra cosas que me gusten con el pero… kaname-onisama es el hermano perfecto para cualquiera pero yo no quería un hermano perfecto, quería un hermano real y autentico, y tú lo fuiste** \- aseguro tomado firmemente las manos ajenas **\- gracias por ser el hermano de este desastre andante, gracias por llegar a mi vida Zero.**

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaname escucho por completo la conversación de Yuuki y Zero, sus ojos borgoñas parecían distante y cargados de arrepentimientos, él quería ser todo lo que Yuuki necesitara aunque sonase egoísta- miro la puerta y decidió marcharse sin ser notado, esa conversación debía quedar como un secreto entre ellos dos y el no arruinaría tal despedida, ya que intuía que esa era la despedida de Zero para Yuuki- no estaba en sus planes el que su hermana se entrase de lo suyo con Zero , pero al parecer fue inevitable, él no la había notado el día anterior, saber que ella los escucho le dio un fuerte desazón y un sentimiento de culpa aun mayor al que ya cargaba.

Cuando se retiraba vio como Cross se acercaba a la habitación, la conversación ya había terminado así que no lo detuvo en su camino, él debía prepararse para poder plantar cara ante el maldito consejo vampírico que estarían como buitres al asecho en su boda, Takuma le hizo el favor de encargarse de todo personalmente, esperaba que todo marchase bien, camino a paso suave a cada paso que daba parecía que dejaba un trozo de su alma atrás, como si poco a poco fuese quebrándose para luego ser esparcido por el camino, que angustiante y desesperante sentimiento era el amor, que suplicio era amar, y aun así no podía dejar de amarle, le dolía, agonizaba del dolor y la angustia, se sentía morir y aun así debía mantener una fachada si quería proteger a muchas personas,-que patético, en serio era un rey encadenado, se rio de sí mismo y camino a paso ligero para alejarse de ese lugar –no sabía cómo lograría vivir sin Zero, oh pero que irónico, había sido él el que dijo que estaría bien sin el peliplata, que él podría sobreviviría sin su luna, pasaría un tiempo hasta que esas palabras se convirtieran en realidad. Sería un camino largo, sinuoso y extremadamente doloroso aprender a vivir sin Zero en su vida. Y estaba dispuso a recorrer ese camino sin mirar atrás, porque lo suyo con Zero ya estaba muerto en más de un sentido.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cross toco suavemente la puerta pidiendo permiso de entrada, una suave voz algo llorosa le dio permiso de entrar- frunció el ceño porque Yuuki lloraba,- entro a la habitación donde se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Zero sentado de manera relajada sobre un sofá beige de dos plazas, y a Yuuki a su lado limpiando con un pañuelo desechable un rastro de lágrimas, en primer momento pensó que Zero se había metido con su bebita, -y él quiso suspirar resignado – pero noto la suave sonrisa que Yuuki le dedicaba al de ojos amatista, como si todo estuviese en paz entre ambos, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho al ver la sonrisa de Zero en respuesta a la de Yuuki, algo había pasado, algo sumamente importante, lo sabía, ambos jóvenes estaban en paz como cuando Yuuki iba a la caballeriza a pedir disculpas al prefecto y luego volvía a casa juntos con sonrisa cómplices en sus labios, él sabía que no era igual, que lo que ocurría era mucho más importante que la reconciliación de dos niños, ambos habían dejado sus diferencias de lado y parecían verdaderos hermanos, Kaien quiso llorar, muy dentro de él sabía que hoy estaba perdiendo algo muy importante, pero no sabía que, trato de auto convencerse de que era imaginaciones suyas y dibujo una sonrisa en su labios.

 **Mis hijos-** canturreo con voz melosa, borrado su procuración **\- Yuuki pequeña no llores-** dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de la joven sentada, la vio con ternura y felicidad **\- hoy no es un día para llorar-** con un pañuelo termino de limpiar las mejillas de la fémina **\- así estas mejor, un poco de maquillaje y estarás espectacular.** \- ella rio suave ante el alago.

Yuuki le regalo una gran sonrisa **,- hai, papa-** dijo con voz suave y un ligero carmín, los ojos de Cross se desorbitaron, Yuuki lo había llamado papa, quiso llorar pero no lágrimas de cocodrilo sino lágrimas de felicidad.

 **Debes arreglarte dentro de poco empezara la ceremonia-** dijo con suavidad y un nudo en su garganta, volteo a ver a Zero quien parecía tener la mirada perdida, él quería saber lo que le pasaba a Zero pero no tenía derecho de preguntar, cuando el joven quisiera él le escucharía hasta entonces respetaría sus decisiones.

La joven novia se maquillo para disimular el llanto y las lágrimas derramadas, se sentía libre y ligera, era contradictorio se ataría a Kaname y tendría que vivir bajo los estándares del consejo, pero eso no le importaba, sentía que su corazón estaba rebosante de felicidad, Zero no le odiaba, seguía siendo su hermano, sentía que la culpa que la embargaba como una camisa de fuerza había desaparecido luego de hablar con Zero, seria hipócrita sentirse así, no lo sabía, y no le importaba, porque de ahora en adelante ella debía luchar y lucharía hasta al final después de todo Zero se lo había pedido y tenía que hacerlo por aquellos que aún no habían nacido, pensar que en un futuro algo lejano sería madre le aterraba, pero sería la mejor madre que pudiese, y cuando se volvieran a ver (porque a pesar de todo ella presentía que se volverían a ver), ella podría sostener su cabeza en alto y decirle que había cumplido, que no solo fue el pilar de Kaname sino que había sido una excelente madre, ella se convertiría en una mujer de la que Zero estuviese orgulloso de llamar su hermana, bueno una hermana fastidiosa según él, -sonrió con un deje de tristeza antes de que otra sonrisa radiante se instalara en sus labios- no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría pero lo lograría, Cross vio las emociones conflictivas cruzar por el rostro de Yuuki y luego la deslumbrante sonrisa que adorno su rostro, no estaba seguro que era lo que estaba pensaba su bebita, pero fuese lo que fuese era algo maravilloso si podía plasmar tal sonrisa en su rostro, le ayudo a prepararse para el inicio de la ceremonia, la joven lo agradeció, Zero abandono la habitación silencio sin ser notado, ambos notaron su ausencia al rato pero lo dejaron ser, faltaba menos de 20 minutos para la boda.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zero vio desde una esquina apartada como ambos kuran recitaban sus votos, ambos jóvenes dejaron caer sangre en una copa y cada uno bebió de ella sellando así su matrimonio, eso era suficiente, ya todo estaba dicho, no había punto de retorno, y como si fuese una sombra partió con rumbo desconocido para todos.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Londres –Inglaterra –29-12-20xx

Una mujer mayor, de piel morena y cabellos blanqueados por la edad reposaba en una sosa cama de hospital con sábanas blancas, estaba internada en el hospital que manejaba la asociación Hellsing, una joven rubia de ojos rubí y vestimenta militar miraba con profunda tristeza a la mujer tendida en la cama.

Seras victoria sentía un gran vacío de solo pensar en la inminente muerte de su señora **_Integra Hellsing_** _,_ era algo inevitable, la regia mujer hecha casi de acero había librado sendas batallas, se había hecho reconocida y respetada dentro de muchos ámbitos como la política, economía e incluso la filantropía, pero era humana, dolorosamente humana, integra jamás se casó, su cuerpo era puro incluso a la edad de 91 años, su ama había vivido mucho más tiempo del que muchos otro han vivido, pero se había negado rotundamente al cambio ofrecido por su maestro, su señora no deseaba seguir, fue terrible el comprender que su señora quería paz, una mujer marcada por la traición de su propio tío, marcada por las clases elitistas de la sociedad londinense que esperaban que se casara y fuese nada más que un adorno al lado de un hombre, integra no había sido nada de eso, desde su forma tan poco femenina de vestir hasta su lenguaje zagas y directo, se hizo de muchos enemigo y libro varias batallas la más memorable fue cuando perdió su ojo contra el mayor, un precio menor a pagar según sus propias palabras.

Alucard se mantenía en un estado taciturnito, Seras se empezaba a preocupar, su maestro no parecía sentir ganas de seguir despierto por mucho más tiempo, este le había insinuado que entraría en un sueño letárgico, Seras sabía que su maestro estuvo demasiado tiempo atado a una oscura y solitaria existencia y en cierta medida aun lo estaba, integra representaba para él un propósito, el conde, debía tener a una condesa que proteger, necesitaba una razón para seguir caminando errante en este mundo, en un mundo donde ya no tenía guerras belicista a gran escala ni creación de ghouls en masa, en esta época actual del mundo, su maestro sentía que no tenía propósito, ella se quedaría en la organización Hellsing ayudando al próximo líder de la organización: **_Salomón khristoff Imbrageth_** un hombre que llego siendo un niño de cinco años a las manos de su señora, integra lo había educado y entrenado para que fuese el quien dirigiera Hellsing cuando ella faltase, tanto Seras como su maestro sabían que integra no se convertiría pero siempre vieron tan remoto este día que cuando llego, los golpeo la realidad, fue duro y desesperante entender que su señora moría y que a cada minuto estaba más cerca del final.

 **Seras-** llamo una voz cascada- **encárgate de todo-** ordeno con voz rasposa- **no dejes que esos católicos se metan con nuestro sagrado legado y mantente leal a la reina y a las que vengan-** a Seras se le hizo un nudo en la garganta sus lágrimas corrían por su mejillas.

La dama se sentía cansada, ya era la hora, su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más, el olor a antiséptico le molesto, odiaba estar postrada en esa cama, habría podido ahorrarse este final de haber aceptado el cambio mas no lo hizo, su fe y su religión no le permitirían vivir consigo misma, ella moriría como cualquier humano y eso estaba bien, su muerte le daría al fin la ansiada libertad a su sirviente, sabía que Alucard no sumiría al mundo en el caos y la oscuridad y eso le era suficiente, si llegase a ocurrir algo que lo demás tratasen con ello llegado el momento, ella ya había cumplido con creces sus deberes con la corona y con su apellido **\- Alucard…-** llamo casi un en susurro, trato de alzar su mano hacia el techo no entendía su propio actuar, su mano cayo sin fuerza pero fue detenida en plena caída por una mano enguantada, que tomo su mano para besar el dorso de esta con devoción, algo ridículo tiempo atrás, ojos carmín la miraban con una angustia y tristeza insondables, el cabello largo y suave de hallaban desparramado por su espalda y una barba recatada la misma apariencia que tenía cuando se encontraron en medio de la batalla contra Millenium.

Integra le dio una sonrisa apagada **\- he de partir-** sus ojos azules contaba lo cerca que estaba del final.

 **Jajaja-** rio, fue una suave y burlona risa la que se sucucho y reverbero por todo el lugar antes de que una sonrisa salvaje adornara los labios de Alucard- **así es, Condesa-** dijo con emociones revueltas **\- haa… ¿qué he de hacer una vez te marches? –** pregunto con burla.

 **Disfrutar de tu libertad-** dijo riendo con suavidad, contagiada del humor tétrico del vampiro, pero su risa duro poco ya que se sentía muy cansada.

 **Mmm ciertamente** –acoto, viendo como poco a poco la vida de esa hermosa mujer se extinguía **\- buenas noches mi Lady-** dijo con suavidad depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano que aun sostenía **\- buen viaje mi querida Condesa-** lo último fue dicho en un susurro apagado, integra cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo que su corazón ralentizaba su marcha, los dos vampiros fueron consientes de cuando su ama dio su ultimo respiro, Integra Hellsing estaba muerta, dolorosamente muerta.

 **Maestro-**

 **Seras encárgate-** ordeno, seras vio cómo su maestro desapareció atravesando la pared, ahora era ella quien debía hacer frente a esta situación en completa soledad, la expolicia sabía que su maestro estaba muy afectado por la partida de su señora, pero era algo que él no le mostraría sin importar cuanto le afectase, y ella lo respetaba mucho como para cuestionarle o preguntarle cómo se sentía, miro el cuerpo de su ama y solo pudo suspirar, antes de salir de la habitación cubrió con una sábana blanca el cuerpo de la fallecida, Seras sabía que tenía que preparar todo para el inminente funeral y ser fuerte para afrontar todos los cambios que la partida de su señora ocasionarían, pero eso le era irrelevante en ese momento porque al parecer su corazón parcia haberse partido en mil pedazos hace unos instante con la muerte de su señora, se preguntó si acaso su maestro compartiría su mismo sentir, ya que por su rostro no dejaban de bajar lágrimas, sentía tanta tristeza que la abrumaba, su maestro no derramaría lágrimas, pero ella sabía que él derramada sangre en vez de lagrima y ella respetaría la forma en la que él sobrellevaría la pérdida de su señora, y ella no diría ni una palabra.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03**

Zero frunció los labios y miro con apatía su reflejo, el espejo le regreso una apariencia que no sentía como suya, su cabello ahora era negro, sus antes plateados cabellos estaban tintados de un negro profundo, no se reconocía a si mismo era un cambio notorio, tanto que era probable que nadie lo reconociera, sus ojos amatistas parecían haberse oscurecido un tono, después de cambiar el color de su cabello, tal vez fuese una ilusión óptica, no estaba seguro, -suspiro largamente antes de entrar a la ducha para quitar el excedente de tinte que pudiese quedar en su cabello, había dejado un desastre en el lavamanos de ese motel de mala muerte, pero eso poco le importaba, zero aun no asimilaba que en un par de horas estaría en otro país, y se iría casi como un fugitivo, pero la idea no le preocupaba, era como si se liberase de una gran carga, término de bañarse y se vistió con un buzo manga larga de color verde musgo y unos pantalones de cuero negro junto a una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, se calzo unas botas negras metaleras a media pantorrilla llenas de tachas, picos metálicos y algunas cadenas, esa forma de vestir era atípica en él, pero que mejor forma de pasar desapercibido que vistiendo opuesto a como lo hacía con normalidad, Zero ya había recogido sus maletas del casillero alquilado, solo le quedaban dos horas antes de llegar al puerto y ahí tomaría un barco hasta las costas de corea del sur, de ahí en adelante no tenía idea de adonde iría, como dice el dicho: " _amanecerá y veremos"._ Cuando estuviera fuera de Japón decidiría donde ir, lo importante era poner tierra entre ese país y el.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alucard se hallaba caminado por las desérticas calles de Rumania, el conde aun no sabía la razón por la cual había regresado a su patria, tal vez era debido a la melancolía, no lo creía, el lugar era tétrico: con sus casas hechas de manera anticuada casi todas de piedra y barro, ¡ah! ¿Cómo lo llamaban? –Trato de recordar- oh si, casco histórico, algo para preservar la historia, tonterías para él.

sus pisadas sobre las calles adoquinadas hacían eco por todo el callejón, el lugar estaba lleno de neblina y el aire olía a muerte, mmm que hermosa esencia,- dio un profunda bocanada- el olor le atrajo hacia una rara escena, dos hombre y una mujer, los primeros dos bebiendo frenéticamente la sangre de una joven no mayor de veinte, lo extraño, fue que quienes bebían la sangre no eran vampiros, no en el sentido real de la palabra, no eran ghouls, ni nada remotamente parecidos, aun así, su presencia se sentía extraña, le recordaban a los vampiros creados por Millenium y fue eso tal vez lo que intereso al conde, pensó que esto podría convertirse en algo para lidiar con el tedio de su existencia, por lo menos por un rato, se acercó con sigilo y tomo a uno de los asaltante y sin dilatación enterró sus colmillos en el cuello para beber su sangre.

Los recuerdo viajaron a un velocidad vertiginosa, los ojos rojos se abrieron un poco para luego entrecerrarse con fastidio, casi asco, dejo de beber y sacó su arma, dos detonaciones y las criaturas estaban hechas cenizas, la mujer aún se mantenía con vida a duras penas, por los recuerdos supo que ella solo había sido una víctima del momento, en un raro momento de compasión Alucard poso su mano sobre el corazón de la mujer para detenerlo de una vez ahorrándole así el sufrimiento a la fémina.

Ahora tenía un objetivo de interés, algo con que entretenerse, por lo menos por un tiempo, algo que no tuvo por los últimos años, su mirada barrio las pequeñas pilas de cenizas de esos dos que se llamaban a si mismo nobles, según los recuerdos ellos pertenecían a una sociedad vampírica en la cual habían varios estratos sociales, -un sádica y sangrienta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-, que criaturas más patéticas, esas cosas que se hacían llamar vampiros no eran más que escoria, basura a sus pies, ni siquiera se podían llamar un no-muerto, -el neosferatus soltó una carcajada llena de diversión.- Ahh, Puede que haya encontrado unos cuantos juguetes para lidiar con su creciente aburrimiento.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Zero llego al alba a las costas de corea del sur, su viaje fue casi pacifico si no contaba como el capitán se había empeñado en que bebiese con el cómo los hombres, al parecer tenía una cara demasiado femenina y debía probar su hombría- sonrió macabro- había demostrado que unas cuantas botellas de licor no podían con él, le gano a esos hombres duros de mar en una batalla de bebida algo inaudito según ellos, y puede que haya habido algunas apuestas de por medio nada de importancia, y aunque haya dejado unos pocos orgullos herido todos la pasaron bien, zero logro divertirse en medio de ese caos, ahora desembarcaba en un puerto pequeño, no había visto ningún barco de la policía naval al parecer con las comprobaciones radiales había sido suficiente, bajo de un salto con el bolso sobre sus hombros y la mochila en su espalda, cayo de modo casi felino.

 **Hey, chico-** llamo un hombre desde la proa del barco del que acababa de desembarcar **\- he visto a varios como tú-** señalo el marinero con voz gruesa **\- todos ellos quieren poner tierra entre ellos y su pasado, -** Zero lo miro sin entender realmente que quería decir **\- pero ten en cuenta que no todos los que vagan están perdidos-** el hombre mayor de unos setenta años cabello canoso y piel curtida soltó una estridente risa- **recuerda: puedes varga por lo largo y ancho de este mundo pero eso no significa que estés perdido, encuéntrate a ti mismo porque al final solo tenemos una vida, has lo que debas hacer para que no tengas arrepentimientos-** el hombre se despidió con un ademan de mano y una sonrisa llena de dientes ante de voltear hacia el interior del barco.

Zero se quedó pasmado por unos segundo procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir- **_no todos los que vagan están perdidos* ¿_ eh _?-_** el ojiamatista sonrió para sí y luego rio, al parecer era bastante obvio que estaba escapando de su pasado, a pesar de que había dejado las cosas en buenos términos, era un hecho que estaba escapando, y ciertamente puede que de ahora en adelante fuera un errante en el mundo, pero tal como dijo aquel escritor _"no todos los que vagan están perdidos",_ él no estaba perdido, solo daba la casualidad que vagaría sin rumbo fijo- rio entre dientes nuevamente y luego empezó a caminar hacia el puerto, era mejor no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, porque aquí empezaba su primer y ultimo viaje.

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Corea del sur era… sorprendente, si esa sería la palabra, dio la casualidad de que estaba justo a tiempo para el año nuevo, las calles abundaban de adornos pero lo que más llamo la atención de Zero fueron las obras culturales, él no era un poeta pero… se sintió como un niño descubriendo el mundo, todo era nuevo, todo era fantástico, la música, los colores, las personas, fue tanta su conmoción que tuvo un golpe de transición, o como lo llaman algunos jet-lag(irónico considerando que no viajo en avión) cuando despertó en la parte trasera de una ambulancia con una bolsa de sangre y una intravenosa a su brazo quiso arrancarla, fue tal vez solo el estado aletargado lo que evito tal escena.

 ** _Joven esta consiente-_** pregunto un paramédico que cargaba una tablilla llena de papeles.

 ** _Sí, eso creo-_** su declaración causo risa entre los dos paramédicos que estaban presentes.

 ** _Bien, tuvo mucha suerte joven, su hierro en sangre estaba peligrosamente bajo y tiene una anemia severa, se decidió una transfusión de sangre después que el tipiaje de sangre dijera que eres AB+_** \- señalo la bolsa con un bolígrafo- **_esta es la segunda bolsa, es un alivio que su hierro allá subido, se le recomienda ir a un centro de atención inmediata, debido a la gran concentración de personas no le pudimos trasladar pero tenemos un médico de campo que lo diagnostico-_** aseguro.

 ** _Ya veo-_** murmuro no muy seguro el ojiamatista.

 ** _Animo, solo se vive una vez, en unos minutos estarás listo para seguir disfrutando de la noche, eso si con moderación_** -dijo con una sonrisa el paramédico- **_esto sería lo que debes pagar en cualquier taquilla,_** \- señalo mientras le pasaba un formulario que debía firmar y colocar su huella más su nombre ** _\- recuerda que esta factura ingresara al sistema si quieres dejar el país debes pagar los servicios y creo que eso sería todo joven…_**

 ** _Zero, Takamiya Zero-_** el anterior peli plata había decidido usar el apellido de su hermano de armas para ese viaje, eso le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido por el tiempo suficiente, o eso creía.

 ** _Bien, joven Takamiya llene los recuadros en blanco coloque su huella al final y eso será todo-_** Zero hizo lo ordenado con rapidez y deslizo los papeles en las manos del paramédico que perecía muy entretenido debido a lo diligente en el papeleo- **_¿impaciente por volver al ruedo?-_** opino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 ** _Si -_** fue toda la respuesta que Zero le dio. Unos veinte minutos después Zero se encontraba libre de las amables atenciones del cuerpo de paramédico apostado a un lado del camino, no sintió sed, eso se debía a las trasfusión de sangre, algo que era mejor olvidar por el bien de su paz mental.

Siguió su camino por las calles abarrotadas de gente que se desplazaban al son de la música pop que salía de los altavoces, una enorme pantalla armada en el centro de la calle sobre una tarima mostraba la cuenta regresiva solo faltaban 37 minutos para el año nuevo, una corriente dde excitación corrió por su cuerpo, en su labios bailaba una sonrisa y su ojos parecían brillar, se acercó lo más que pudo al pie de la tarima que mostraba a algunas celebridades que el desconocía, bailo con gente desconocida, hombres y mujeres por igual, más de unos manoseo su trasero aunque si era sincero nadie fue más allá de un mero rose por lo que no vio razón de perder los estribos. Solo se percató del tiempo cuando el **_Gón_** sonó, alertando que solo faltaban cinco para las doce.

La emoción se sintió en el aire, el tiempo pareció detenerse, las respiraciones se volvieron pesadas, los corazones a su alrededor de repente empezaron a latir de manera desbocada, el sudor y el olor de piel con piel se sentía en el aire, todo era magnifico entonces la cuenta regresiva empezó.

 ** _Solo falta un minuto gente-_** informo el presentado, de cabello rubio vestido de traje verde esmeralda.

 **50 segundo -** anuncio una bella mujer de cabello rojo borgoña que vestía un vestido azul intenso.

 **Empecemos todos a contar** \- pidio el rubio presentador.

 **30 segundos -** grito y la gente se llenó de euforia.

Zero lo sentía en su sangre, la emoción parecía embriagante ** _\- 20 segundo-_** correaron ambos presentadores y los victoreos de parte de la audiencia no se hicieron esperar.

 ** _Vamos gente los últimos diez segundos acompáñenos con ANIMO-_** pidió la presentadora.

 ** _DIEZ_** **-** dijo el rubio con alegría mientras colocaba su micrófono hacia la audiencia.

 ** _NUEVE_** \- corearon cientos de personas presente con alegría

 ** _OCHO_** \- se sintió como si el piso temblase bajo la impaciencia de la multitud.

 ** _SIETE_** \- el ruido que hacían todas las personas juntas eran ensordecedor para Zero aun así el no cambiaría nada de donde estaba.

 ** _SEIS_** \- la música ceso de todos los altavoces, se escuchaba como casi todos contenían la respiración en espera de los últimos segundos.

 ** _CINCO_** – era increíble como parecía que toda la multitud había enmudecido súbitamente.

 ** _CUATRO_** \- el latir de los corazones volvió a acelerarse aún más, era tan fuerte que era un poco doloroso para los sensibles oídos de Zero, esa era una de las razones por las cuales los vampiros no estaban entre multitudes tan grandes.

 ** _TRES_** \- la histeria regreso con fuerza sobre los presentes y el ruido subía a niveles inimaginables.

 ** _DOS, vamos todos_** **–** pidió la presentadora con voz emocionada.

 ** _UNO, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO-_** Gritaron todos a su alrededor, Zero se vio arrastrado a varios abrazo de personas que no conocía, y luego el BOMM, el cielo se ilumino como nunca antes había visto, de colores extravagante de flores que florecían en medio de cielo nocturno, sus sentidos se sentía tan maltratados y aun así, aun así él se sentía tan vivo, su sangre bullía y Zero se soltó a reír y acepto el abrazo de muchas personas, al final de la noche sus mejillas dolían de tanto sonreír y sus amatistas parecían dos joyas preciosas brillando en medio de tanta gente, corea fue el inicio, si, en definitiva Corea fue el comienzo de un viaje mágico- pensó el viajero errante mientras veía en el horizonte los primeros rayos del sol del primer amanecer del año.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Perdón por durar tanto, no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir esta historia de repente me entro un bloqueo horrible, pero creo que ya lo solucione, quienes leen mis otras historias a más tardar la próxima semana público un capítulo de Matrimonio en Papel y de Monocromático, he estado deprimida porque tengo que empezar m tesis desde cero y se me quedo una materia en la uni además tuve que tomar otro trabajo y aunque no lo crean trabajo en una lotería, paso todo el día pegada a una compu y no puedo ni escribir un mísero párrafo cuando ya tengo a alguien comprando, he estado escribiendo después de las ocho de la noche como hasta las diez y siempre escribo cinco páginas que cuando las edito que en el mejor de los casos pueden terminar como ocho páginas o reducidas a una mísera página, NO abandonare NINGUNA historia pero ténganme paciencia estoy pasando las negras en estos momentos y de seguir por el camino que voy es muy probable que emigre de mi país una vez logre graduarme.

pd: no me acuerdo de donde es la cita solo se que es de un libro con seguridad, si mal no recuerdo es del señor de los anillos, pues si no es asi me disculpo "no todos los que vagan están perdidos" me encanta esta frase

Opinen que les pareció nos leemos pronto.


End file.
